1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wide angle zoom lens which covers an angle of view of 90.degree. or greater and which is compact and in which various aberrations have been well corrected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In zoom lenses covering a wide angle of view and comprising a forward group which is a divergent lens group and a rearward group which is a convergent lens group, it has been a matter of great concern in recent years to correct various aberrations while making the lens compact. Generally, however, a zoom lens, as compared with lenses having a corresponding fixed focal length, has a great full length due to the need to secure a space available for the lens groups to move and the increased number of lens components, and the lens system in apt to become bulky. Moreover, the full length of a so-called two-group zoom lens like the zoom lens of the present invention comprising a forward group which is a divergent lens group and a rearward group which is a convergent lens group is greater at the wide angle side and therefore, the lens system becomes remarkably bulky. Particularly, the diameter of a filter mounted at a location in the lens system which is most adjacent to the object side has been considerably great in order to cover a wide angle of view, and reducing the diameter of such filter has been a great task for making the entire lens system compact. A wide angle zoom lens having an angle of view exceeding 90.degree. is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 135658/1978 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,968), but this zoom lens is relatively bulky.